


Release

by conceptofzero



Series: Control [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman’s been on edge for a week. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. Slick got the upper hand during the last fight and she had to flee, leaving him to crow and jeer her over that. Her entire wardrobe was ruined a few days later by the Felt. And insult to injury, her last one night stand showed up with a slit throat courtesy of Slick. </p><p>She’s beyond being satisfied with a simple fuck. What she desperately needs is what Stitch alone can give her. He’s the only man she trusts to tie her up and fuck her until she’s on the edge of tears.  The problem is that Crowbar’s just as desperately in need of Stitch’s attention as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Snowman’s been on edge for a week. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. Slick got the upper hand during the last fight and she had to flee, leaving him to crow and jeer her over that. Her entire wardrobe was ruined a few days later when too much vodka drove half the Felt to raid it while she was out and play dress-up in her one-of-a-kind outfits, stretching them out of shape or staining them with vodka and other unspeakable things. And finally, insult to injury, her attempt to pick up someone in town to relieve a little sexual tension failed miserably since her last one night stand showed up with a slit throat courtesy of Slick. 

She’s beyond being satisfied with a simple fuck. What she desperately needs is what Stitch alone can give her. He’s the only man she trusts to tie her up and fuck her until she’s on the edge of tears. And then, what she’s going to need is Crowbar to wind her back down and to dote on her until she’s not sore.

The problem is that Crowbar’s just as tightly wound and pissed off as her this week, so he’s as desperately in need of Stitch’s attention as she is. As angry as she is, she knows he needs the attention more than she does, since without him, the whole house goes to shit. Itchy and Fin have made it a real banner week for acting like complete shits, and of course Crowbar’s had to clean up after those two idiots. So rather than cornering Stitch and making it clear that she needs him to break out the chains, she spends most of her time in her room, smoking like a chimney and pacing. 

She’s on her last cigarette of the latest pack when there’s a banging at her door. Her hand goes for her gun, relaxing only when she hears Stitch’s voice. “Come try on your goddamned dresses.” 

New clothes. It’s not much, but it’s something. She stubs the cigarette out and fades into the boutique. Stitch hasn’t gotten back yet, but the boutique isn’t empty. Crowbar’s sitting there, and he gives her a terse nod. She doesn’t return it, leaning up against the wall. Her fingers itch to open a new pack of cigarettes, just to have something to do. 

There’s a long silence. Crowbar clears his throat and looks at her. “So... have you gotten him to fuck you?” 

“No.” There’s only one person he could be talking about. Her hands dip into her pockets. Even though the answer’s obvious, she asks the question, just to fill the uncomfortable silence. “You?” 

“No. He’s been busy patching up effigies all week.” He stays slumped as they go back to being quiet. There are a few new dresses hanging off the dressmaking forms in the corner, but neither of them look like they’re ready to try on yet. She feels a little leap of hope, quickly dashed when she glances at Crowbar. If he’s got time to take care of one of them, then he should focus on Crowbar, not her. 

Stitch finally comes in and shuts the door behind him. He looks like he’s near the end of his rope as well. It hasn’t exactly been a relaxing week for anyone. 

Crowbar straightens up again, getting that look-out-for-your-best-interests expression that he always puts on just before he has to make some sort of hard decision. “Hey, Stitch, Snowman needs you to uh-”

“Save your breath. We both know you need him more than I do.” That’s not negotiable. She can wait. He can’t. 

“I can hold on. I’ve done it before-” Crowbar starts, but before they can talk circles around each other, Stitch interrupts the both of them, groaning and rolling his eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up already. I don’t have time to listen to you two try to make martyrs of yourselves.” He barks at them, heading for the effigies. Itchy’s sprung a leak and he grabs his needle and thread. As he sews him up, he jerks his head toward his room down the hall. “Get your asses in there, strip and put on what I left out. If you’re not ready in five minutes, you can spend the rest of the week being miserable in your rooms because I don’t have any fucking time to waste.”

The moment Stitch stops, they get a move on. Crowbar walks briskly out the door and Snowman fades over to Stitch’s room, saving herself the trip. 

There’s something on the bed she’s never seen before. Usually Stitch just uses what’s on hand if he has to tie anybody up. This is the good stuff, leather and metal straps and snaps waiting to be done up. She tries to make sense of the buckles and of the hooks before realizing she’s just wasting time. He gave them a five minute limit, and those outfits are going to take most of that. 

By the time Crowbar slips in, she’s stripped down to her underwear. He closes the door and does the same, both of them moving quickly. Snowman manages to figure out the mismatch of leather straps, carefully pushing and pulling them into position as she slips her body into them. When pulled tight, they adhere to the curves of her shell, leaving impressions against the softer parts of her body. 

“Uh...” Crowbar mutters to himself, looking at his own ‘outfit’. “Snowman-”

“Here.” She helps Crowbar into his, managing to sort out which way is up. While the leather neatly wraps around her body, it digs into Crowbar’s, sinking into the flesh and pushing it in different ways. She gets his hard to reach buckles, and he does the same for her, both of them moving quickly. They’ve used up most of the five minutes, and they’ll need to be quick. 

Sitch has left gags for them; a ring for her and a ball for him. They don’t have time to waste, but she still gives Crowbar a quick kiss before fitting it into his mouth and tightening it behind his head. The red ball bulges out of his mouth. The ring gag is easy enough to slip into her mouth, and Crowbar does it up tight. 

They’ve still got to do both their arms to tie together, but only one of them can get tied. Snowman ends up tightening up Crowbar’s until they’re snug, the leather digging ever so slightly into his flesh. Her own are left for Stitch to finish. 

With Crowbar’s hands behind his back, she takes hold of the last item, the one sitting on the bedstand instead of the bed. There’s thirty seconds, and she takes all of that time to slip the ring slipping it over his cock and balls, giving him a few strokes once it’s on. Crowbar groans softly, his cock hardening in her hands. Just the feeling of it makes her wet. 

And then time’s up and Stitch comes in. They’re both waiting on the bed, trying very hard to look patient and as if they didn’t just sit down the moment before Stitch came in.. Snowman’s mouth is starting to dry out a bit. Crowbar’s teeth dig into his gag, and he sits up very straight. Stitch locks the door behind him, and makes a turn-around gesture to Snowman so he can finish her up. His hands pull everything tight, and then wander to her breasts, squeezing them both tightly. “What did I say would happen if you weren’t ready?” 

Snowman raises her eyebrows. She knows he can’t be talking about her arms, because there was no way to fix that. So what did she forget? Her eyes scan the bed, and she spots the blindfold on the bedspread, nearly invisible if you aren’t looking for it. Snowman makes a soft disappointed sound, followed by a shocked grunt as he pinches her nipples. 

Stitch pushes her onto the bed again, lying her out. The blindfold is picked up and pulled taunt. It slides around Crowbar’s head, quickly blocking out his sight. Crowbar stays very still and when Stitch pushes him onto the bed, he has no choice but to follow the motions of his hands exactly or risk up slamming his head into the wall. Snowman looks at Crowbar’s face, unable to see or speak, and her thighs twitch with anticipation. 

“We’ve got about an hour before those idiots break something else. The plan is I fuck her, and then I fuck you, and you fuck each other at the same time, if you do what I tell you to.” She watches at Stitch presses his hips against Crowbar’s bare ass and rocks down, turning Crowbar a wonderful shade of red. “Am I fucking clear?” 

They both nod; he is. Snowman’s thighs are spread as wide as they can go, but she still tries to open wider for Stitch and Crowbar. She’s fine the way she is, and Stitch easily moves the bound Crowbar against her body. He snaps little leather straps together on their outfits, easily locking them in place, unable to move further apart than a few inches. Crowbar’s hard cock presses against her thigh, and Snowman lets out an embarrassing whine, all this intimate contact making her even more wet. 

“Not until I’m ready.” Stitch tells her, and she huffs softly, saying nothing. The ring in her mouth has already made that one hard enough anyway, but she knows better than to sass back. Stitch nods, leaving Crowbar lying on Snowman as he moves up the bed. His pants come open, and he doesn’t have to say what he wants. She leans her head forward, mouth wide and waiting. Stitch sinks inside of her, thrusting hard into her mouth. Crowbar lifts his head, mumbling around the ball gag in his mouth. He can’t see anything with that blindfold on, but she knows he can hear his cock moving in and out of her mouth, and the way she struggles to keep up with it. 

Stitch fucks her mouth with rough quick thrusts that make her gag. The ring keeps her mouth open for him, even as she’s fighting to breathe with her mouth full of cock. Crowbar keeps looking in her direction, clearly listening to every last choking sound she makes as Stitch has his way with her. Snowman licks at him a little, but it’s hard with the ring in the way, and his cock thrusting into her too quickly for her to really do much besides rub up against the side of his shaft. 

He pulls back, leaving her drooling and panting for air. Stitch slides two fingers into her mouth, pulling until she raises her head. “Where should I put my cock next? In you? Or him?” 

Snowman moans softly at both suggestions. His hands cup her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Crowbar stirs, clearly able to feel Stitch’s hands separating his chest from Snowman’s. Stitch makes a shushing motion at her and she does her best to be quiet. It’s hard when she can feel Crowbar pressed against her thigh and what she wants desperately is for one of them to be inside of her. 

After what seems like forever, Stitch slips a hand between them, closing it around Crowbar’s cock and stroking it. She can feel his knuckles sliding up against her thigh and she twists, trying to welcome him in. Stitch just chuckles, stroking Crowbar a few more times, until Crowbar unhappily grunts. He’s right there at her entrance, just a push forward would put him inside of her. She looks to Stitch, asking permission with her eyes. 

“What did I tell you? Not until I’m good and ready, and I’m not fucking ready.” He slides a hand around Crowbar’s throat, lifting him up and squeezing. Crowbar twitches against her cunt lips, mumbling around the ball gag. Stitch smiles, leaning his head in and speaking right into Crowbar’s ears. “I should stuff these up too. You don’t deserve to hear what’s happening next.” 

Snowman’s teeth press down against the metal in her mouth, her breathing coming fast and shallow. Her thighs shake a little with effort as she keeps them open wide, positioned to help Crowbar slide inside. At least he won’t be coming anytime soon, not with that ring around his cock. At this rate, they’ll both go insane from wanting. Snowman wants to push up, to slide him in herself, but she knows that’s stupid. Stitch would be angry, and then she would end up in the chair in the corner, untouched and aching, watching while Crowbar got everything she wanted. 

Patience is hard to come by, but she manages to dredge up some while Stitch prepares Crowbar. She can’t see what he’s doing to Crowbar, not when she can barely crane her head over Crowbar’s shoulder, but she can feel the effect it has on him. He fidgets, his panting muffled and his head turning back, as if he can see through the blindfold if he tries hard enough. Stitch thrusts his fingers in and she feels Crowbar’s hips rock back to meet them, ever so slightly rubbing against her. She moans, trying to encourage Crowbar to thrust more. 

“It’s not too late to stuff you up.” Stitch remarks and she can’t help it, she ahh’s again. If she could, she would bite every sound back. But her mouth is wide open and she can’t muffle a single thing that comes out of her throat. The threat goes unfilled though, maybe because he knows how much she would enjoy it. 

It’s a relief when Stitch finally sinks his cock into Crowbar, He pushes in, and so does Crowbar, sinking his cock deep into her cunt. Snowman arches her back, loudly moaning as she finally has something inside of her. He’s so hard and she’s so wet that he has no trouble thrusting right into her. And no sooner is Stitch in that he starts fucking the both of them with hard, fast thrusts. Crowbar’s face ends up pressed against her shoulder from the force, grunting softly as Stitch drives into him. Snowman is more than happy to finally have some movement happening, pressing her thighs tight to Crowbar’s hips. 

Stitch sets one hand on her side, the other resting on Crowbar. He leans in, licking a stripe along Crowbar’s back just to make him shudder. Snowman thrusts her hips up, enjoying the show. She’s had the chance to watch Stitch fuck Crowbar a number of times, but there’s something about being this close, and being a part of it, that’s even better than she had expected. 

Crowbar lifts his head, and she clenches her teeth around the gag, trying to hold in the longing sound that comes out of her mouth. There’s just something about him like this, gagged, blindfolded, completely helpless and dependent on both of them. Snowman could leave anytime she feels uncomfortable, but Crowbar has to trust them utterly that they won’t do anything to him, since he can’t leave or argue with them. His face is flushed, cheeks red and sweat dripping down his forehead. Snowman leans forward, brushing her open mouth against his, ‘kissing’ him as best she can when they both have gags in their mouths. 

“You two want some privacy?” Stitch looms over Crowbar’s shoulder, meeting Snowman’s eyes. Crowbar turns his head to try see, even though he can’t, and he twitches hard inside of Snowman as Stitch inevitably pushes in deeper. “I’ll leave you two tied together and let you rut for a couple of hours to get it out of your system.” 

She closes her eyes, fighting the aching moan building in her throat. It would be hard for her, but torture for Crowbar to be that deep inside of her with a cockring on. From the way Crowbar’s hips jerk, it’s clear he’s thinking the same thing. 

“Or maybe I’ll leave you like this for a few days. I could call in the others to fuck you both in the ass. We all know how much joy they’d get out of that.” And they do know. Crowbar shudders, rocking ever so slightly back and forth between Stitch and Snowman. His rocking stops only when Stitch shoves him forward trapping him with no room to move between Stitch and Snowman. “I didn’t say you could push back, did I?” 

Crowbar moans. No, he didn’t say that. Snowman watches at Stitch pulls out of Crowbar and gets his hands on the pair, flipping them over. Snowman presses her forehead against the mattress, already trembling a little as Stitch sets his hands on her ass. He squeezes it slightly, then slips his fingers into her cunt, sliding them around Crowbar’s cock. She does her best to relax as his fingers slip out, and then begin to press in a little higher. 

He takes it slow, though Snowman’s not nearly as quiet as Crowbar was. Even as she tries to muffle herself with the mattress, it’s impossible to completely drown out the distressed whining sounds her makes. Crowbar fidgets underneath her, but he’s harder than ever and she can feel his cock throbbing. If it weren’t for the cockring, he’d come right now, just listening to Stitch as works his fingers into her ass. 

When they slip out, there’s a moment when she’s left feeling empty, but it doesn’t last long. He pushes his cock inside of her and there’s no hiding the shocked sound she makes. It’s uncomfortable and a little painful, but she’s embarrassingly wet from it all. Like with Crowbar, he doesn’t give her much time to adjust before he starts thrusting hard into her, forcing her down on Crowbar’s cock. 

The pain is quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure of two cocks inside of her, and how they’re working in tandem. Her clit pulses as it grinds against Crowbar, his cock so deep that she can actually feel his cockring rubbing against her. She stops trying to muffle herself when she stops being able to think straight, too busy concentrating on the build deep in her pelvis. This new position works better for her than being on her back. Crowbar’s face is tilted up, unaware of how close her breasts are from his face. There’s spit around the edge of the gag in his mouth, and she listens to him echo the moans that tumble out of her, his own grunts lost in his shut mouth. 

Stitch sets a hand on her bound arms, holding her steady while he sinks in even deeper. Her thighs strain as she’s pushed further down on Crowbar, feeling like she may break. The other hand rests on the curve of her ass, squeezing as Stitch fucks her hard. She twists a little, trapped between them, desperate to come. But everytime she gets close, Stitch repositions them and she’s left wanting. 

She knows he’s doing it on purpose, and when he adjusts them for the fifth time, she snarls with frustration. Stitch slides deep inside of her, holding her still as he brings his mouth up against her ear. “I’m not letting you come if you don’t ask me for it.” 

Of course. Snowman’s teeth dig into the ring, and in a slurring of syllables, she goes her best to beg. “leeese let eee cuuh. leeessse.” She’s mostly incoherent with that metal keeping her mouth open, but she knows he can understand her enough to get what she’s asking for. 

“That’s a good girl.” Stitch starts to move again, each thrust from him corresponding with a thrust onto Crowbar. And this time, as she starts to hit the point of no return when the pleasure builds, Stitch doesn’t change positions. She’s caught between the overwhelming sensation of two cocks inside of her, rubbing against each other through the sensitive tissue separating her orifices. Stitch cups her throat, stroking it as he fucks her hard. “Come.” 

She does, groaning and gasping as things finally line up and her mind is obliterated by an orgasm. Snowman is vaguely aware that they’re still thrusting into her, but she can’t concentrate on anything other than how amazing she feels. Her face presses against the bed, eyes rolling in her skull from the force of things, and she ends up drooling around the ring, tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly. 

Snowman moans and Crowbar does too, muffled and desperate. Stitch smacks her ass and leans in close to talk to them, his cock pressing in deeper than ever. “I should let Crowbar out so he can feel how tight you are. Would you like that? With that ring on, he could fuck your ass all night long. I’m sure we could find something else to fill your cunt to keep you from dripping everywhere.” 

The thought makes her squirm, and her clit keeps pulsing eagerly, wanting Crowbar’s cock to rub up against it faster. But it’s Crowbar who’s hit hardest, surging up at the thought, his mouth moving around the gag. 

“You see how much he likes that idea?” Stitch thrusts again, and then pulls out, leaving Snowman empty and wanting. He kneels on the bed beside their heads, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it quickly. Snowman turns her face toward him, panting hard and mouth wide open. She closes her eyes as he comes, and feels a little cum splatter on her face. The bulk lands on Crowbar’s, and when she peeks, she sees white strands over his gag and cheeks and his blindfolded eyes. 

Snowman leans in to kiss him, tasting Stitch. Stitch seems pleased by that, because she feels a hand between her a Crowbar a moment later, his fingers stroking her clit steadily. Snowman barely has time to warn either of them, her pelvis clenching up and then coming. It’s smaller than the first, but no less satisfying after all that build-up. Crowbar sounds like he’s being tortured as her cunt squeezes tight around his cock. He moans something - cursing or begging or both - and strains against his bonds, clearly at the point of breaking. 

Stitch just chuckles. He turns them over and pushes Crowbar’s hips up, sliding him out of Snowman and ignoring how both of them whine with frustration. She can’t see what he’s doing, but she can hear the choking sound from Crowbar. When he pushes back into her, she can feel Stitch’s fingers squeezing the base of Crowbar’s cock. It isn’t quite enough, since Crowbar is leaking a little when he slides into her. “What do you say?” 

“leeese-” Snowman begs at the same time as Crowbar makes his muffled sound again. Stitch chuckles to himself and finally lets go, smacking Crowbar’s ass with his free hand. Crowbar thrusts deep into Snowman and throws his head back as he comes. His hips twitch against hers as he fills her up and Snowman just squeezes her thighs tight around Crowbar, her open mouth pressed against his flushed cheek. 

Finally he finishes. They lay sticky and intertwined on Stitch’s bed, her whole body feeling sated and sore. Stitch leaves them there and she watches as he dresses again, taking his sweet time. When he finally comes over, the sweat on their bodies is cooling. 

He undoes her gag and the ring slips out of her mouth, leaving her able to close and swallow a few times to clear out all the spit still inside of it. “That was fantastic.” Snowman’s voice is hoarse and soft. Stitch gives her a gentle kiss before starting on Crowbar. 

“Thank you,” slips out of Crowbar’s mouth the moment he’s free. Stitch gives him the same kiss, undoing his blindfold, and then his arms. The snaps holding them together go next, and then they’re both freeing her from her straps. It’s good to be out, though her body protests as she moves around unnecessarily. All she wants is to curl up and sleep now. And from the way Crowbar leans heavily against her when they start on him, it’s clear he feels the same. 

When they’re both free, she just lays back on the mattress. Crowbar lies his head on her chest, curling into her. She extends a hand to Stitch, but he shakes his head. “I’ve got work to finish. Replacing your wardrobe is a pain in the ass.” 

“Stitch.” Crowbar lifts his head. “This isn’t a one way street.” 

“It never was. Get some sleep.” He switches the light off and leaves Crowbar and Snowman curled against each other in the dark. 

It takes a little maneuvering to get under the covers, and they end up more tangled than when they started. She should loathe more physical contact after being chained to Crowbar. But right now, it’s incredibly soothing and exactly what she wants. Crowbar’s contented sigh makes it clear that he feels exactly the same. 

She falls asleep like that, waking up briefly in the night when Stitch crawls into bed behind her. He doesn’t press himself in close like Crowbar, but he rests a hand on her hip, stroking her shell. Snowman is far too sleepy to do much more than mmm, but the soft chuckle from Stitch makes it clear that the mmm is all he needs.


End file.
